Too Serious, Too Soon
by Jalaila
Summary: Wenn man sich nach einem harten Tag nach Nähe sehnt und Alkohol die Vernunft ausschaltet... Und es dennoch zu früh war.


**Autor**: ZoeP  
**Homepage**: www.seshaty.de  
**Rating**: PG  
**Categorie**: R  
**Pairing**: J/W (Jordan/Woody)  
**Spoiler**: keiner, spielt irgendwo gegen Ende Staffel 2  
**Short-Cut**: Wenn man sich nach einem harten Tag nach Nähe sehnt und Alkohol die Vernunft ausschaltet... Und es dennoch zu früh war.  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von Crossing Jordan gehören Tailwind Productions und den NBC Studios, ich borge sie mir lediglich für diese Fanfic aus. Ich verfolge keinerlei kommerziellen Nutzen mit dem Verfassen dieser Story, sie wurde lediglich zum Vergnügen anderer Fans geschrieben.  
**Anmerkung**: Eine etwas kürzere Jordy-Fanfiction, ein hinterlistiger Plotbunny. Hat sich einfach in meine Gedanken geschlichen, als ich mal wieder den Song "Too Serious, Too Soon" von Gareth Gates gehört habe. Ist jedoch keine Songfic, lediglich denselben Titel habe ich ihr gegeben. Für alle, die des Englischen nicht mächtig sind: Frei übersetzt und im Zusammenhang bedeutet es etwa "Es wurde zu ernst und ging zu schnell".

**Too Serious, Too Soon**

Sein Atem bildete kleine Tröpfchenwolken, die sich im Nirgendwo verflüchtigten. Obwohl es relativ kalt war, trug Woody nicht mehr als eine bequeme Hose und einen Pullover.

Er hatte, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, nicht schlafen können. Also hatte er sich etwas übergezogen und war mitten in der Nacht hierher gekommen, in den Central Park, zu derselben Bank, die bereits in den letzten Nächten seine Einsamkeit lindern sollte. Er hatte gehofft, die frische Luft würde ihm helfen, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

Wieso hatte er das Risiko nicht gesehen und die Notbremse gezogen?

Mit einem "Hey, Fremder" hatte es an einem Freitag vor drei Wochen völlig harmlos angefangen. Und wo war er jetzt?

Ein Seufzer entwich ihm und bildete erneut eine kleine, transparente Wolke, die seine Hoffnung mit sich fort in die Dunkelheit zu tragen schien.

Aber er war doch selbst Schuld. Er hatte sich zu weit vor gewagt und bekommen, wovor alle ihn gewarnt hatten: Eine eiskalte Abfuhr.

Doch dass es ihn so verletzen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht.

Ein leichter Nieselregen setzte ein und Woody fröstelte.

-----------------------------

"Hey, Fremder", meinte eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme direkt hinter ihm und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. 

Erschöpft ließ sich Jordan neben ihn auf einen Barthocker fallen und gab ihrem Vater zu verstehen, dass sie ein Bier brauchte. Mit einem grüßenden Nicken schob Max ihr von der anderen Seite der Theke eine Flasche zu. Das Pogue war zu voll heute Abend, um über die Menge hinweg zu schreien.

"Na, Fremde", erwiderte Woody schließlich ebenso müde und prostete ihr mit seinem eigenen Bier zu.

"Harter Tag, was?", murmelte Jordan und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Tresen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Leute wandern und versuchte, sich vorzustellen, weshalb sie wohl alle hier waren.

"Mmh." Er stimmte ihr zu. Er hasste Tage, wie diesen. Einen doppelten Kindermord hatte es gegeben. Ein siebenjähriges Mädchen und ihr elfjähriger Bruder. Es war grausam gewesen.

Sowohl Woody wie auch Jordan hatten schon viele entstellte Leichen gesehen, aber der Anblick von unschuldigen Kinderkörpern ging ihnen noch immer nahe. Es deutete alles auf den Vater der Kinder hin, dessen Ehefrau vor ein paar Monaten Selbstmord in der Nervenheilanstalt begangen hatte. Man hatte ihn in Untersuchungshaft gebracht, wo er wenig später die Tat gestand. An sich war der Fall einfach gewesen. Und dennoch...

"Ich kann in Nächten nach solchen Fällen nie schlafen", gestand Woody leise.

Jordan sah ihn nicht an.

"Ich auch nicht." Wie so oft hatte der Fall bei ihr Erinnerungen geweckt. Parallelen zu dem Selbstmord ihrer Mutter... Um sich abzulenken, nahm sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Bier und führte ihr Spiel fort, die Leute zu beobachten.

Sie sagten Beide nichts, und doch hatten sie nicht das Gefühl, sich anzuschweigen, sondern miteinander die Stille zu genießen.

Nach einer Weile, als Jordan ihr Bier geleert hatte, stand sie langsam auf und ging um den Tresen herum. Sie nahm sich ein Glas und schenkte sich einen doppelten ein. Woody war nicht einmal überrascht.

"Wenn ich nicht schon einen Whiskey gehabt hätte, würde ich auch einen nehmen", meinte er mit einem Anflug von Bedauern in der Stimme.

Jordan zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Besser als jedes Schlafmittel."

In einem einzigen Zug hatte sie das Glas geleert und schenkte sich gleich noch einmal ein. Mit dem eisklar schimmernden Getränk kehrte sie an ihren eigentlichen Platz zurück. Das zweite Glas war noch schneller leer, als das erste.

"An Tagen wie diesen wünscht man sich, man wäre glücklich verheiratet." Sie lachte kurz auf. Dann sah sie Woody direkt in die Augen. "Dann könnte man zu jemandem nach Hause kommen, der einen in den Arm nimmt und einen die schrecklichen Bilder des Tages für ein paar Stunden vergessen lässt."

Woody versuchte, in ihren Augen zu lesen, die plötzlich undurchdringbar dunkel waren. Ihre Finger waren wie von selbst zu seiner Hand gewandert und strichen zärtlich über seinen Handrücken. War das eine Aufforderung? Woody wusste, dass er sein Glück nicht herausfordern sollte. Doch der Alkohol ließ seine Vernunft in den Hintergrund treten und die Anspannung des Tages dominierte ein Handeln.

"Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause", meinte er ruhig und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Jordan ließ sich von ihrem Barhocker herunter ziehen und gemeinsam verließen sie das Pogue.

Die Straßen waren leer. Es war Windstill und die Ruhe hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich. Schweigend liefen sie den Bürgersteig entlang. Er hatte immer noch den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt.

Vor ihrer Haustür blieben sie stehen.

Jordan suchte nach ihrem Schlüssel.

"Kommst du noch mit rauf?", meinte sie beiläufig, als wäre es etwas, das sie jeden Abend fragen würde.

Woody zögerte. Sie waren beide leicht angetrunken. In nüchternem Zustand wäre Jordan nie so... direkt. Und er hätte das Angebot nie angenommen. Doch sie hatten beide einen harten Tag gehabt, sehnten sich nach etwas Nähe. Was war denn so falsch daran?

Woody nickte.

Jordan schloss auf und sie gingen die Treppen hoch zu ihrer Wohnung. Ihre Arme berührten sich immer wieder, wie zufällig, und Woody war wie elektrisiert.

Als sie die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung geöffnet hatte, blieb er zögernd stehen. Ein letzter Versuch seines Verstandes, ihn zum Umzukehren zu bewegen, hielt ihn zurück.

"Jordan, vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee..."

Doch Jordan ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Sie hatte sanft ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst. Eine Welle der Wärme, die die Anspannung aus seinen Gliedern vertrieb und mit ihr die düsteren Gedanken, durchzog seinen Körper. Sein Verstand gab auf.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen lächelte Jordan ihn an und zog ihn mit sich. In ihr Schlafzimmer - und für eine Nacht in ihr Leben.

Als Woody am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer und kalt. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht überfiel ihn und zog eine Woge der Reue nach sich. Er wusste nicht warum, aber ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

Mit zerzaustem Haar und noch schlaftrunken setzte er sich auf. Es war erst halb acht. Wo mochte sie so zeitig hin sein?

Ein Zettel auf dem Kopfkissen ließ das Gefühl in seinem Magen wachsen.

_Schließ bitte ab, wenn du gehst, und wirf den Schlüssel in den Briefkasten. Jordan_

Ein kleiner, bronzener Schlüssel lag auf dem Zettel.

Woody fühlte sich verletzt. Er hätte sich am Liebsten dafür geohrfeigt, dass er seinen wirren Gefühlen und ihrem Angebot gefolgt war. Aber er war auch nur ein Mensch, und genau wie sie hatte der letzte Tag ihn schwach gemacht. Empfänglich für jede Andeutung von Zärtlichkeit und Nähe.

Seufzend sammelte er seine Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auf, zog sich an und verließ ihre Wohnung.

Er hatte sie danach für zwei Wochen nicht gesehen. Jordan war weder auf Arbeit erschienen, noch ging sie ans Telefon oder öffnete die Tür. Zuerst glaubte er, sie wäre wieder davon gelaufen. Irgendwohin, um sich ihrer Gefühle klar zu werden oder für immer zu verschwinden. Doch als er in einer schlaflosen Nacht an ihrem Block vorbei kam, sah er, dass bei ihr Licht brannte. Also versteckte sie sich vor ihm und der Welt.

Und ein paar Tage später, als er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, lief sie ihm in der Gerichtsmedizin über den Weg. Er hatte ein paar Analysen von Nigel abholen wollen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Jordan sah für einen kurzen Moment erschrocken aus. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung ihres Büros.

"Jordan, warte", rief Woody ihr hinterher. "Bitte."

Sie lief noch ein paar Schritte weiter und er folgte ihr. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

"Hör zu", meinte sie leise, aber bestimmt. "Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, und es tut mir Leid. Bitte vergiss einfach, was passiert ist, okay?"

Und ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten, war sie in ihr Büro verschwunden und hatte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

-----------------------------

Seitdem hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Zu seinen Tatorten kam meistens Nigel. Und die Gerichtsmedizin mied Woody. Er akzeptierte ihren Wunsch. Er würde so tun, als sei diese Nacht nie passiert. Doch er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Er war zu verletzt. Sie bezeichnete ihre gemeinsame Nacht als schrecklichen Fehler. War er ihr wirklich so egal?

Sicher, sie hatten beide überstürzt gehandelt, ihren Durst nach Nähe gestillt, ohne sich über den nächsten Tag Gedanken zu machen. Doch wieso konnten sie nicht einfach darüber reden? Wieso musste sie ihn gleich so verletzen und als Fehler bezeichnen?

Woody schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Stille der Nacht. Der Wind fuhr sanft durch die Bäume.

Gerade heute hätte er sie gebraucht. Als Freundin. Um nach einem anstrengenden Tag über den Fall zu reden, oder einen Trinken zu gehen. Ohne dabei im Bett zu landen. Aber sie war nicht da gewesen, weder um den Fall mit ihm zu klären - noch, um ihm zu helfen, die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu vergessen.

Als eine warme Windböe aufkam, glaubte er für einen Moment, den typisch zarten Duft ihres Shampoos wahrnehmen zu können.

"Hey, Fremder."

Woody öffnete überrascht die Augen. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören. Doch da stand sie tatsächlich, nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Sie sah verunsichert aus. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

"Na, Fremde", meinte er schließlich leise.

Jordan lächelte matt und überbrückte die paar Schritte zwischen ihnen. Zögernd ließ sie sich neben ihn auf die Bank sinken.

"Harter Tag, was?" Sie sah ihn nicht an.

"Mmh", murmelte Woody. Er betrachtete sie von der Seite. Sie sah müde und überarbeitet aus.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide.

Dann seufzte Jordan leise.

"Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Woody nickte. "Mir auch."

Jordan sah ihn überrascht an. "Was?"

"Das ich so naiv war, zu glauben, ich könnte gut genug für dich sein." Er klang verletzt.

Jordan biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie wusste, dass es nichts gab, das sie tun konnte, um ihre Worte rückgängig zu machen.

"Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun", versuchte sie es trotzdem.

Woody schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken. "Denkst du immer noch, dass es ein schrecklicher Fehler war?"

Jordan schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich wünschte, du würdest mich besser kennen."

Woody lachte verbittert auf. "Das ist ziemlich schwer, wenn du jeden Versuch dir näher zu kommen, abblockst."

"Ich weiß", flüsterte sie. "Ich hatte Angst, du würdest mich für billig halten."

Jetzt sah Woody sie überrascht an. "Billig? Weil du mit mir schläfst?"

"Weil ich dich benutzt habe, um meine Einsamkeit zu verdrängen. So, wie ich es sonst an solchen Tagen mit jedem beliebigen Kerl tue, der einfach zu haben und später wieder wegzuschicken ist... Weil ich Angst vor festen Bindungen habe." Sie hatte ihren Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

Ihre Worte krampften sich wie eine kalte Hand um Woodys Herz. Doch er sagte nichts. Sie hatten sich nie für eine Beziehung entschieden, also ging Jordans Liebesleben ihn nichts an.

Jordan sprach weiter. "Ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt, weil ich dich benutzt habe, ohne an deine Gefühle zu denken. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass es mal _so_ zwischen uns passiert."

Und plötzlich fühlte Woody sich erleichtert. Von diesem Standpunkt aus hatte er die Sache noch nicht betrachtet. Er hatte geglaubt, sie würde ihre gemeinsame Nacht als Fehler bezeichnen. Doch sie bereute nicht, _dass_ es passiert war, sondern _wie_.

"Dazu gehören immer noch zwei", meinte er.

Erst jetzt sah Jordan ihn an. Sie war noch nie so offen zu jemandem gewesen, und sie hatte Angst, er würde sie nach allem was passiert war abweisen. Und trotzdem sagte sein Blick ihr, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

"Weißt du..." Woody lächelte sie sanft an. "Ich würde dich wirklich gerne besser kennen."

Jordan erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Ich habe ein Fotoalbum von meiner Kindheit. Damit könnten wir anfangen."

Und plötzlich war alles zwischen ihnen gesagt.

"Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause", meinte er ruhig und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Die Straßen waren leer. Es war Windstill und die Ruhe hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich. Schweigend liefen sie den Bürgersteig entlang. Er hatte immer noch den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt.

**Ende**


End file.
